Forbidden Truth or Dare
by philosophyfan
Summary: Connor decided to do a little game of Truth Or Dare and prank people at the same time! horrible summary, first Fanfic, Please Read!
1. Prologue

**Forbidden Truth or Dare**

**Prologue**

It's a super long day at Camp Half-Blood. The giants were defeated, and there's nothing much to do. That's when Connor Stoll had enough. Thus, he secretly arranged a list of demigods, unbeknownst even to his twin brother, to meet at the Hermes Cabin.

"What the Hades are you thinking?" asked Percy. "Yeah, what the My Dad are you thinking?" mimicked Nico, using his Percy-the-tiny-little-seaweed-brain voice. "Well, my friends. We are going to play a tiny game of Truth or dare!" shouted Connor. "Really? That's what you came up with?" said Annabeth, "I'm getting outta here." "Oh, sorry, blondie, I had super glued your butt on the floor, so it's either you give in, or you are never leaving here!" Connor used his Darth Vader voice to make this scarier.

Since Connor super glued everyone's butt, the demigods has to give in. Connor uses the solvent from Leo's tool belt (which he stole) to get everyone free, and now things are going to be nasty.


	2. First 10 dares and truths

**Forbidden Truth or Dare**

**First 10 Truths/Dares( There is a special appearance from the Harry Potter Crew)**

**1 Connor dared Annabeth to feed Percy Fish sticks**

Percy ended up swallowing the food with tears streaming down his eyes while Grover was having fun devouring the cartoon plate

**2. Annabeth asked Nico if he'd ever had a crush on her**

Nico:"No, gross, you r ugly."

Nico ended up getting chased by a very angry Percy holding Riptide like a Lightsaber

**3. Nico dared Percy to ride Chiron while chasing him**

Percy returned, limping, with an arrow sticking out of his asshole.

**4. Percy dared Lou Ellen to take all of them to Hogwarts**

Turns out, Hogwarts does exist and getting there involves a lot of puking( Lou Ellen used the carriage propelled by puke)

**5. Lou Ellen dared Jason to get locked up alone in the Chamber of Secrets**

Now everyone knows that you won't need Fawkes to get out of the Chamber of Secrets. "Hey look, it's Peter Pan!" was heard all over Hogwarts.

**6. Jason dared Leo to start a food fight in the Great Hall**

"Burrito fight!" Leo yelled again and again until he found out that there's no burritos anywhere to be found

**7. Leo dared Percy to spash the whole place with water**

Three kids, one blond, one with black hair, and another redhead were completely soaked.

**8. Percy dared Annabeth and Hermione to compete in Jeopardy**

Jeopardy discontinued because of bankruptcy thanks to the two now super rich brianiacs

**9. They decided to make Percy put on makeup and look exactly like Harry and have both of them walking around at the same time**

The hospital wing was crowded with people saying that they had hallucinations of TWO Harry Potters walking around. Voldemort freaked out and screamed like a little girl.

**10. Percy and Harry decided that Connor will be dared to bring the demigods back to camp half blood**

"Done!" said Connor happily. "How did you get a luxury liner?" "I stole it"

**What do you think people?**


	3. 6 more dares

**Forbidden Truth or Dare**

**More truths/dares**

**1. Travis dared Connor to add him into the game**

you know what happened...

**2. Connor dared the whole Aphrodite Cabin to color the big house pink.**

When Chiron walked(or galloped) out of the big house the next day, Percy shouted: "It's my little pony!"

Blackjack isn't pleased about that

**3. Piper dared Annabeth to flirt with Chiron**

"Hey Chiron" said Annabeth in a seductive voice. Percy drew Riptide and charged at his "treacherous" girlfriend.

**4. Annabeth dared Clarisse to pretend to cut down Juniper's tree when Grover was watching**

Clarisse returned with broken limbs and several bruises. Who knows that Goat Boys can be so vicious?

**5. Clarisse dared Percy to flood the Camp**

Boom! There's water everywhere. It's kinda creepy.

Mr. D turned Percy (temporarily) into a dolphin

**6. Percy the Dolphin dared Groover to "tak tik it seek eb bit ch"**

Turns out, it means:" Mr. D is an annoying bitch"

The temporary change had almost become permanent.


	4. God(s) know what they're doing

**Forbidden Truth or Dare**

**God(s) know what they're doing**

**Author's note: Hey guys, thank you for reviewing and favoriting and following. It means soooooo much!**

**Anyways, I am going to publish a new story: Gods and Internet Please read! It's going to be even funnier!**

**So, continue with the story**

**Line Break!0101010101010101010101010111011010101011011010101010101011011010101010101010101010101**

It's getting super boring around camp. Percy went around trying to figure out where everyone else is. Riptide suddenly disappeared this morning. The weird thing is, it never returned.

That's when Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus, felt something that struck his butt.

Riptide.

Why?

Because **Grover dared Will, the son of Apollo, to use Riptide as an arrow and hit him in the... spot.**

**Will missed.**

Line Break **1001010101010101010101010101010111111111111111111111111111111111111111111100000000000**

**Back on Olympus:**

"I had enough of those stupid kids that you call your children!" Dionysus spazzed.

"You can stop their pitiful little game if you want!" sneered Hera

"It's decided then." said Zeus nonchalantly

**Camp Half-Blood**

"Kids, I have an announcement to make. The game of Truth or Dare is officially FORBIDDEN on camp grounds."Boomed Dionysus.

And that's the ending of the Truth or Dare game.(Forever)

The end

**Author's note: Sorry guys! This is the last chapter! I seriously need to work on better ideas!**

**So please read my next fanfic: Gods and Internet!**

**Sorry for anyone who liked this story. You can PM me if you want to continue it. I will then post it here to tell you if someone is continuing or not.**

**Thank you for the awesome reviews and encouragement!**

**Sincerely,**

**Philosophyfan**


End file.
